IZZZ Swanson
by AshLuvVamp
Summary: Bella is hiding a secret from the Cullens. What is it? Does IZZZ Swanson a famous singer something to do with it? Why does Voltori have connection with? This is kind of like Hannah Montana with supernatural. No Hannah Montana characters involved. First Story! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Bella POV

I am sitting in my room in forks. I have been staying with Charlie for about a couple of years. I have met Edward and his family. Esme is like a mother to me and Carlisle is like a second daddy. Edward siblings are like my siblings too. They are totally honest with me except for that one time when he lied to me telling me he didn't love me and left me. I was broken. It's okay now as he is here. He left to protect me from himself. He is a vampire. I have also kept a secret from him, a secret which my mom inspired me for. Only my two best friends, daddy and Uncle Charlie know about it. You may be thinking Charlie is my dad but actually he is my father's brother. The reason I didn't tell the Cullen's was that they were they were vampires as they don't age, if there with IZZZ people will notice it. Now I'm sitting on my bed with a bunch of letters. I open up the last of fan letter.

**_Dear IZZZ_**

**_ I am such a huge fan. I have heard you are reopening. Oh god thank you sooo much. You are just amazing. My sister's wedding is coming up can you please sing in it. I hope you do._**

**_Love_**

**_Alice B_**

Alice? It was B not C. Good! Okay what was that! I'm starting over! I thought I quit! Vanessa Monroe is sooo dead! I go to my closet and get my other phone. "Leave a voicemail."

"Ness you are so dead! I will personally kill you! Uhh!"

Then after that I see she left me a dozen SMS about the return. Oops! It said I had to be ready with a lot of new song by well now it was on Saturday and today is Thursday. My mom was the one who inspired me to sing. That's when an idea struck my head. I could write a few songs about mom or dad maybe some friends too. I could do a few duets with daddy. Uhh! It wasn't going to be that bad! I got into thinking of Vanessa and Troy they were my best friends. I haven't seen them in a couple of years. For a fact I haven't seen the real me in a couple of years. I was clumsy little Bella. But in real life I was strong, confident, bold Bella. That's when someone knocked my window. I stiffened. Oh my god how could I forget he was coming over at night. I was planning on writing songs. I texted Charlie about it. He was downstairs but I was lazy. Anyways Edward came over every night since junior year. I'm not even in high school anymore. I just graduated last week. Well I could never spend too much time with my Edward. You have no idea how good it feels to have him back and know he is never leave me again. After all we were soon getting married. Oh! I could tell my dad about it when I see him day after tomorrow. I have to say something to the Cullens, so better get thinking. I defiantly can't see him tomorrow I'll have to write. So I decided to tell them I was leaving tomorrow early morning to meet Renée and my friends from Phoenix. I went to the window and unlocked it.

Edward came in and pulled me into a kiss. This always manages to make me feel better. My dad always described love as something passionate. It is true. I love my daddy too much. After realizing that I wanted time alone I came to Forks. I realized that I was deep into thoughts and that Edward was staring at me so I smiled at him. Then we sat on the bed and talked for a while about our future together and I was thinking how to bring up the matter. I spoke "So… tomorrow.." that's when Charlie shouted from downstairs "Bella are you done packing? Do I book a car for you? You certainly don't want to want to drive the truck there. I'm sure you will get embarrassed with all those people waiting there for you!" Oops! I continued in a whisper "I'm going to Phoenix." then shouted back at Charlie "It's all taken care of!" Charlie said he was going to be over at Billy's for the match and won't be back as it would be going on till 6 am. "This time you actually need to come down instead of texting me Bells!" I blushed. I told Edward to wait and ran downstairs. I locked the door and went back up and got into my bed. Edward asked "What time are you going to Phoenix tomorrow? Why haven't you told us before?" he looked hurt. I sighed "Well my best friend just texted me and told me I have to be there!" He looked better. That was all. I fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards POV

I went to my little angle at the same time as everyday and knocked on her window. She was turning her back to it. She suddenly stiffened. It took her a few minutes to open the window. I just pulled her into a kiss. After the part between us I couldn't resist. There was the war against the newborns and then the thing with Jacob. I'm glad she choose me over him but I wouldn't have anything reckless even if she choose him. I loved her and that meant I had to respect all he wishes. We sat talking about our future together our wedding and everything else. She said "So… tomorrow.." that's when Charlie shouted from downstairs "Bella are you done packing? Do I book a car for you? You certainly don't want to want to drive the truck there. I'm sure you will get embarrassed with all those people waiting there for you!" and she continued in a whisper "I'm going to Phoenix." then shouted back at Charlie "It's all taken care of!" Charlie said he was going to be over at Billy's for the match and won't be back as it would be going on till 6 am. "This time you actually need to come down instead of texting me Bells!" she blushed and told me to wait and ran downstairs. I locked the door and went back up and got into my bed. I asked "What time are you going to Phoenix tomorrow? Why haven't you told us before?" I know looked hurt. I sighed "Well my best friend just texted me and told me I have to be there!" That was all. She fell asleep in my arms.

Bella's POV

I was in a hospital. It was awfully familiar. I realized I had been crying. Why was I crying? A doctor came out and went to daddy. Daddy looked sad. I ran to him and he picked me up and took me to a room. I saw my mother lying on a bed. Oh! So that is the reason I was crying. I screamed "Momma! Are you okay? Don't worry I won't go anywhere. You are not going to leave me are you? You are not going back there!" She nodded. "No mamma they hurt you! Daddy said you can't go. No momma! Auntie said she keep you away from uncles. She said they hit you when you leave them! You…. No, momma breathe! No, no, no, no…." Suddenly I noticed my uncles was there and was about to bite me. I screamed. I was at Charlie's house and was eighteen years old. Oh my god! Edward was there. I sleep talk! He heard that! God! He was worried. I looked into his eyes with a sad look on my face and burst into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV

I watched my sweet angel sleep for a while. Suddenly she started sleep talking. She only does that during her nightmares. She said frantically "Momma! Are you okay? Don't worry I won't go anywhere. You are not going to leave me are you? You are not going back there!" she broke off. It was only a matter of seconds she spoke again. "No mamma they hurt you! Daddy said you can't go. No momma! Auntie said she keep you away from uncles. She said they hit you when you leave them! You…. mom please breathe! No, no, no, no…." she was sobbing. Suddenly she screamed. I was holding her tight to me. It to her a second to realize she was dreaming. I was worried. What did she mean about Renee not breathing? Her eyes were in immense pain. She started to cry. I held her closer to me and comforted her. We sat like that for hours then when she felt a little better I asked "Bella what did you mean when you told your mom to breathe?" she looked scared. She was about to answer when her phone screamed wake up. She laughed "You should go I have to leave in 10 minutes." She kissed me. I said "We are defiantly going to talk after you get back." She nodded and I went home.

Bella's POV

Edward went home hours ago. They all think I'm already in Phoenix. I wrote tons of songs and was at my last one. I picked up my guitar and played it.

**Screaming all night long**

**Crying as I don't see you now**

**I know it's been years**

**But there things you can't forget**

**Memories pass along**

**And I sing my song….**

**Hmhmhmmmmmhmhmhmmmmm**

**Then I look up see the stars shining**

**I smile thinking you won't like me whining**

**Even though things are a little better**

**You know I was never a good dream setter**

**I smile at your picture sitting next to my bed**

**The pain is so immense in my head**

**Now I sit crying in my room**

**Thinking if you were here what I'd say to you**

**But I remember your words**

**They were be happy forever**

**You said "Take care of your father**

**Make him love you forever and keep him happy**

**That was something I couldn't do**

**Darlin' it's all up to you**

**Life will give you blues**

**But you gotcha move past them"**

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Now I sit in my room**

**Thinking of you and only you**

**I smiled at the time at the ranch**

**Even the time you made me climb a branch**

**Your eyes were so kind**

**When they looked into mine**

**Your smile was so gentle**

**It made me go mental**

**And when I was scared**

**You were my teddy bear**

**You told me to grow up**

**Smiled at me till I reached my truck**

**Every night you'd kiss my cheeks**

**Say'in please go to sleep**

**No… now I just sit in my room**

**Thinking of you**

**But I remember your words**

**They were be happy forever**

**You said "Take care of your father**

**Make him love you forever and keep him happy**

**That was something I couldn't do**

**Darlin' it's all up to you**

**Life will give you blues**

**But you gotcha move past them"**

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**But I remember your words**

**They were be happy forever**

**You said "Take care of your father**

**Make him love you forever and keep him happy**

**That was something I couldn't do**

**Darlin' it's all up to you**

**Life will give you blues**

**But you gotcha move past them"**

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Now I promise to never let you down**

**No need to tell me you felt bad **

**When you left me breaking down**

**You know I'm glad that you are in peace**

**But I you were here right now we'd be in Greece**

**But I remember your words**

**They were be happy forever**

**You said "Take care of your father**

**Make him love you forever and keep him happy**

**That was something I couldn't do**

**Darlin' it's all up to you**

**Life will give you blues**

**But you gotcha move past them"**

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**You… cherished**

It was nice. I wrote it about my mom. I named it your memories will be cherished. I know my mom let herself die so she could be free of her evil brothers. I miss her. It's time to do what she wanted me to do. Be IZZZ Swanson. I went to Charlie's room and left a note and came back to my room. I took two suitcases. One had all my shoes and accessories and other one was for my clothes. It is so nice. I am actually a shopaholic. Not as much as Alice. My IZZZ clothes were never my choice it was Ness's choice. I grabbed my stuff and got into the car which Troy was going to drive. It was a Ferrari. My Ferrari! I hugged Troy "How are you and Ness doing?" He blushed. Oh my gosh! They were so perfect. I got in and took my make up box out. I took my wig out first and put it aside. It took a long strapless Maxi Dress. It was green and had floral pattern on it. I had a jacket on top of my strapless top so I removed it and slipped the Maxi Dress on. I pulled my top down and removed my pants. It wasn't awkward at all. I had known Troy all my life. Next I put my hair in a neat bun and put the net on. My wig was Jet Black with Pink, Blue, Orange, Red and Purple highlights. I used makeup after that. I am actually very good at applying makeup. We reached the airport Troy was going to drive to L.A. and I was using my private jet. I got in and got to my seat and dozed off.

_**AN: ****Your Memories Will Be Cherished is an original piec****e. Please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV

I reached home and told my family about Bella's trip to Phoenix and her nightmare. They were all worried about the nightmare but her trip to Phoenix was okay to everyone except Alice. "Aaah! Did she have to leave? I was going to take her to IZZZ Swanson's concert I was going to drag all of you there. I have eight ticket and backstage passes! Now I have one extra! And she didn't get to meet IZZZZ! We are leaving tonight" Alice was mad. I spent rest of the day playing my piano. It was around eight at night when I had this feeling telling me to go to Bella's house even though she wasn't there I wanted to see it before we left. I went to her house. She was there but why would she lie to me. She had a guitar in her hand. She was playing it.

**Screaming all night long**

**Crying as I don't see you now**

**I know it's been years**

**But there things you can't forget**

**Memories pass along**

**And I sing my song….**

**Hmhmhmmmmmhmhmhmmmmm**

**Then I look up see the stars shining**

**I smile thinking you won't like me whining**

**Even though things are a little better**

**You know I was never a good dream setter**

**I smile at your picture sitting next to my bed**

**The pain is so immense in my head**

**Now I sit crying in my room**

**Thinking if you were here what I'd say to you**

**But I remember your words**

**They were be happy forever**

**You said "Take care of your father**

**Make him love you forever and keep him happy**

**That was something I couldn't do**

**Darlin' it's all up to you**

**Life will give you blues**

**But you gotcha move past them"**

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Now I sit in my room**

**Thinking of you and only you**

**I smiled at the time at the ranch**

**Even the time you made me climb a branch**

**Your eyes were so kind**

**When they looked into mine**

**Your smile was so gentle**

**It made me go mental**

**And when I was scared**

**You were my teddy bear**

**You told me to grow up**

**Smiled at me till I reached my truck**

**Every night you'd kiss my cheeks**

**Say'in please go to sleep**

**No… now I just sit in my room**

**Thinking of you**

**But I remember your words**

**They were be happy forever**

**You said "Take care of your father**

**Make him love you forever and keep him happy**

**That was something I couldn't do**

**Darlin' it's all up to you**

**Life will give you blues**

**But you gotcha move past them"**

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**But I remember your words**

**They were be happy forever**

**You said "Take care of your father**

**Make him love you forever and keep him happy**

**That was something I couldn't do**

**Darlin' it's all up to you**

**Life will give you blues**

**But you gotcha move past them"**

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Now I promise to never let you down**

**No need to tell me you felt bad **

**When you left me breaking down**

**You know I'm glad that you are in peace**

**But I you were here right now we'd be in Greece**

**But I remember your words**

**They were be happy forever**

**You said "Take care of your father**

**Make him love you forever and keep him happy**

**That was something I couldn't do**

**Darlin' it's all up to you**

**Life will give you blues**

**But you gotcha move past them"**

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**You… cherished**

When she finished I was speechless. My angel could sing like an angel. I was shocked. After that she went out and came back in. she was wearing a jacket it looked like she was going outside. She got two bags and went to the door. There was a Ferrari outside. Some guy was waiting for her. She hugged she "How are you and Ness doing?" He blushed. I realized I was worried for no use. Maybe her flight got cancelled and it was pretty clear she and that boy were just friends. I decided not to follow her and went home.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Ahh! California! I missed the sun. I was going to my house where daddy was. Ben got into college! I was surprised to know. He is my crazy brother. God I missed him too! We reached the house Vanessa picked me up from the airport. I got out of the car. I ran to my dad and leaped on him. "I missed you too bud!" he said smiling. I didn't let go. I got closer to him and said "I'm never letting go!" "Good! I don't want you to dud!" I got down and looked at my dad. I was beaming a smile. Vanessa came up and said "Hey daddy daughter moment is over get ready to be IZZZ! Go put on the wig and we go to the concert Venue! Are your songs ready? You have time for one run through. K?" I nodded and put on my and came down. We got into the Limo. We reached the hall. I decided I was only going to sing a few new songs so it won't be much for the band. I decided today's new songs were going to be only me and I gave the band a few songs for later. We had perfect run through. My solos were single. I went to my dressing room. Ness pulled out a super short dress. I loved it. It was lime green with multicolor stripes printed on it. Bella won't wear that. The Forks Bella won't approve it but me, I can. My daddy approves it. I grabbed my mike and went on stage. Fans were screaming. I was wearing my lucky one handed glove so daddy didn't notice the mark James left. I screamed into the mike "Hey y'all! Miss me much?" I giggled in the end. The crowd scrammed. It was ten at night. I arrived at 4 pm. No rest! That's what you get when you are IZZZ. I started singing one of my most famous songs.

**_Do [5x]  
Yeah [4x]  
Do [5x]_**

When you're a superstar  
They know your name wherever you are  
Life is crazy and I like it  
Pictures in magazines  
Autographs and 90,000 screams  
Get the dream and then you live it

Oh, wouldn't you want that too?  
Who could blame you?  
Oh, cause what I say is true, oh yeah

When you're a VIP  
You get whatever you please  
What's not to like?  
The fans screaming your name  
All the fortune and fame  
What's not to, what's not, what's not to like?

Yeah, do, do, do, do, do  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Do, do, do, do, do

Life in the spotlight  
Designer clothes you wear one time  
Tell me, now who wouldn't love it?  
Hollywood celebrity  
Coast to coast, sold out every CD  
Loving every minute of it

Oh, wouldn't you want that too?  
Who could blame you?  
Oh, cause what I say is true, oh yeah

When you're a VIP  
You get whatever you please  
What's not to like?  
The fans screaming your name  
All the fortune and fame  
What's not to like?  
You party all the time  
You get to live the life  
What's not to, what's not, what's not to like?

Signing pictures 'till the end of the line  
Smiling every time {smiling every time}  
The song, you want to hear them sing it  
Feels good, gonna bring it  
Radios, live shows  
Be the star in movie roles  
Whoo, what's not to like?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

When you're a VIP  
You get whatever you please  
What's not to like?  
The fans screaming your name  
All the fortune and fame  
Doesn't that sound nice?  
You party all the time  
You get to live the life {live the life}  
What's not to like?  
When you're a superstar  
Everyone knows who you are  
What's not to, what's not, what's not to like?

When I finished the fans were screaming. I went on to the next song.

**_Put on your coolest dress  
And your hottest pair of shoes  
Come on lets go, oh_**

Get in my car  
Turn the radio on up high  
I said high  
At the red light  
Boys trying to get the digits  
But we sneak by  
Cus were heading to the club  
Nothing gonna stop us now  
Lets go

Are you ready? x3  
Lets go  
Are you ready?x3  
Lets go  
Are you ready? YEAH  
I'm coming up with all my girls  
Were gonna party like theres never a worry cus  
Good time rules, so no curfew  
Were showing off our moves, the breeze so cool  
Let your hair down  
Tonight you get to be a superstar  
Your living like a superstar

SO were flirting with the dude  
at the door till he says were okay  
Move the velvet rope  
Back off, get out of our way  
All the guys got there eyes on us  
As were moving up to the floor  
Trying to waste some time  
But were doing what we came here for

Are you ready? x3

Lets go  
Are you ready?x3  
Lets go  
Are you ready? YEAH  
I'm coming up with all my girls  
Were gonna party like theres never a worry cus  
Good time rules, so no curfew  
Were showing off our move, the breeze so cool  
Let your hair down  
Tonight you get to be a superstar  
Your living like a superstar

We get red carpet love  
When we come stepping up  
The boys keep dropping there jaws  
Can never get enough  
We make them stop and stare  
We see them everywhere  
And now you know who we are  
Tonight your living like a superstar

Are you ready? x3  
Lets go  
Are you ready?x3  
Lets go  
Are you ready? YEAH  
I'm coming up with all my girls  
Were gonna party like theres never a worry cus  
Good time rules, so no curfew  
Were showing off our moves, the breeze so cool  
Let your hair down  
Tonight you get to be a superstar  
Your living like a superstar

Then I said "Okay guys the next song is the last song for now. I'll change after the next song and come back to you!" There were cheers, groans. I loved my fans. They were my everything. Well after Edward of course!

**_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again_**

Do you ever feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under screams  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the fourth of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down down down

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the fourth of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
And it's always been inside of you you you  
And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe awe awe

"Okay guys! I'll be back!" I rushed of the stage and grabbed the flowy red strapless gown which was a little low. I got in it.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward's POV

We got into the plane. I hadn't told anyone anything about Bella. We reached California fairly early. We went to the concert hall. Everyone was screaming IZZZ. Suddenly I got a whiff of Bella. I knew Alice would flip if Bella was already here so I kept quite. The concert started the singer looked like Bella. If I didn't know better I would have thought it was her twin.

Bella's POV

I got on stage and started to sing. These were all solo's.

**_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_**

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names  
I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today

Then I started off with my next song.

**_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_**

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shead a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/h/hannah_montana/i_miss_ ]  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying but too fast

[CHORUS]

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shead a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shead a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

Now was the last song.

**Screaming all night long**

**Crying as I don't see you now**

**I know it's been years**

**But there things you can't forget**

**Memories pass along**

**And I sing my song….**

**Hmhmhmmmmmhmhmhmmmmm**

**Then I look up see the stars shining**

**I smile thinking you won't like me whining**

**Even though things are a little better**

**You know I was never a good dream setter**

**I smile at your picture sitting next to my bed**

**The pain is so immense in my head**

**Now I sit crying in my room**

**Thinking if you were here what I'd say to you**

**But I remember your words**

**They were be happy forever**

**You said "Take care of your father**

**Make him love you forever and keep him happy**

**That was something I couldn't do**

**Darlin' it's all up to you**

**Life will give you blues**

**But you gotcha move past them"**

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Now I sit in my room**

**Thinking of you and only you**

**I smiled at the time at the ranch**

**Even the time you made me climb a branch**

**Your eyes were so kind**

**When they looked into mine**

**Your smile was so gentle**

**It made me go mental**

**And when I was scared**

**You were my teddy bear**

**You told me to grow up**

**Smiled at me till I reached my truck**

**Every night you'd kiss my cheeks**

**Say'in please go to sleep**

**No… now I just sit in my room**

**Thinking of you**

**But I remember your words**

**They were be happy forever**

**You said "Take care of your father**

**Make him love you forever and keep him happy**

**That was something I couldn't do**

**Darlin' it's all up to you**

**Life will give you blues**

**But you gotcha move past them"**

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**But I remember your words**

**They were be happy forever**

**You said "Take care of your father**

**Make him love you forever and keep him happy**

**That was something I couldn't do**

**Darlin' it's all up to you**

**Life will give you blues**

**But you gotcha move past them"**

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Now I promise to never let you down**

**No need to tell me you felt bad **

**When you left me breaking down**

**You know I'm glad that you are in peace**

**But I you were here right now we'd be in Greece**

**But I remember your words**

**They were be happy forever**

**You said "Take care of your father**

**Make him love you forever and keep him happy**

**That was something I couldn't do**

**Darlin' it's all up to you**

**Life will give you blues**

**But you gotcha move past them"**

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**Your memories will be cherished **

**You… cherished**

I had started to cry! Tears were streaming down my face. I saw my dad's eyes filled with tears. I couldn't break down so I quickly said "Goodnight Cali!" and ran out off stage. There was about ten minutes before the people with backstage passes come. Only eight were allowed. I went into my dressing room and saw my dad's arms open so I ran into them. After sobbing for a while I changed into comfortable skinny shorts and a torn half top with spaghetti inside. I wore hot red pumps. I waited for the fans to come. There was a knock. I said "Come in!" it was the Cullens. Oh my god! The Cullens! I looked at them. Alice was jumping up and down. Emmett had a huge grin. Edward was confused? Everyone else was normal. I welcomed them. Edwards's eye had suspicion. Alice was squealing. I said "So! Anything I got to sign?" Alice nodded and handed me a picture of myself. It was actually a huge poster of me. I had no idea she was a fan! A few minutes later my dad came in. "Bud! Times up! We gotcha go! Uncle Aro is here to visit." Oh shit! Did he have to use uncle Aro's name? Cullens are Vampies of course they know him. I quickly replied "Daddy! Uncle is here? Yeah!" that would make the Cullens think it's not Aro Voltori which he was. My favorite uncle, Uncle Caius has tried to kill me at different occasions. When I went to Voltori to save Edward I mentally told uncle Aro everything. You see I am half witch half vampire. My mom was a witch before turning into a vampire. Only one child from a family could be a witch so Uncle Caius was jealous so Uncle Aro and Uncle Marcus hid mom in America after centuries of tortures she went through where she met dad and had me and Ben. I inherited her powers but yet Ben never went and told Uncle Caius and gave my secret up. Uncle Caius knows I exist but doesn't know how I look. My life is hell. I look at the Cullens who look at me doubt so I say "Sorry times up. Be sure to come next time!" I escorted them out and ran to see Uncle Ar.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward's POV

The last song was the one Bella was singing! I guess she also likes this star. Anyways we went backstage. She was so much like my Bella. Suddenly a man came in and told her uncle Aro was there! Aro! He is supposed to be in Italy. Oh god Bella. We have to hide that she is still human. God! I looked at my family. They were all surprised. Alice said "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" we all nodded. "He did say Aro right? Or am I hallucinating?" she said again. I nodded and asked "Do we follow her?" Carlisle nodded so we followed her. When she halted Aro standing there. She leaped into his arm. He soothed her. She was crying. She pulled back "Does he still want me dead?" her eyes were so innocent. Just then I realized she was wearing forest green contacts. Her eyes looked the same chocolate brown as Bella! Could it be? No! What was I thinking? Aro said "He might be my brother but no one hurts my girl! He has already killed my sisters, my sweet innocent Ella and Didyme even though Didyme did not possess the powers. I will never let him touch a hair on you! Your father will never let anything happen to you neither will I! Now where is that husky man my little sister married? What was his name again? Yeah… Rob!" She elbowed Aro "Uncle Aro! He is my dad! So, why are you here alone Aunty Sulpicia is not here? Aunty Athendora is okay right? Please tell me Uncle Marcus doesn't hate me now for lying! I had no choice Uncle Caius was there I couldn't expose myself! He would have killed me instantly for being me!" she was crying harder! Aro was comforting her. We went away as it was family matter. When we were out of year shot I asked Carlisle "Aro cares for someone without any other intentions?" He was as shocked. He said "Aro had two sisters one was Didyme Marcus's wife other was Ella she was a very sweet person. She didn't like what the Voltori did. Aro adored them. All of a sudden Didyme died. It was at the same time I left the Voltori. I didn't know Caius killed her!" Esme was next to speak "Poor Aro! He lost both his sisters." Then Emmett spoke "Hey! Did none of you notice how Alice's favorite singer IZZZ looked like Bella! Except she wasn't clumsy and Alice didn't complain about her clothes. Her hair and eyes were different too! And she knows Aro!" This made Rose hit him. We went to our hotel it seems Alice has bought tickets to all her concerts. Ahh! The horror!

Bella's POV

I went outside and ran to the back of the place. Uncle Aro standing there I leaped into his arm. He soothed me I realized I was crying. I pulled back "Does he still want me dead?" Uncle Aro said "He might be my brother but no one hurts my girl! He has already killed my sisters, my sweet innocent Ella and Didyme even though Didyme did not possess the powers. I will never let him touch a hair on you! Your father will never let anything happen to you neither will I! Now where is that husky man my little sister married? What was his name again? Yeah… Rob!" I elbowed Aro "Uncle Aro! He is my dad! So, why are you here alone Aunty Sulpicia is not here? Aunty Athendora is okay right? Please tell me Uncle Marcus doesn't hate me now for lying! I had no choice Uncle Caius was there I couldn't expose myself! He would have killed me instantly for being me!" I was crying harder! Aro was comforting me. He said "It's okay sweetheart. Marcus doesn't hate you. Though the two of us are mad at you for coming to Italy! Did your dad know? Why would you save a vampire? Even though Carlisle Cullen is one of my closest friends don't you think I care about you?" he was angry. God save me! "Uncle Aro, I love him! I couldn't let him die knowing he went there because he thought I was dead. Didn't you see his past? I truly love him and he loves me!" "Who do you love bud? Hello Aro!" a voice came from behind. Oops my dad! I slowly turned "Dad I met this guy at Forks and we love each other so…. We are kind of getting married!" He was shocked. "Surprise! I guess!" he looked happy and shocked. Uncle Aro had to ruin it didn't he! "You let her come to Voltori? How can you be so careless? And she is in love with a vampire!" my father was in complete shock. "Daddy before you say anything I would say I went to Voltori to save him. He was going to let himself die because he didn't want to live in a world I didn't live in. He truly loves me daddy I can't let the fact he is a vampire in the way of our love and seeing mom was a vampire too it doesn't really matter." His expression was calm now so I let out a breath. Yeah he was okay with it! I asked "So, I haven't had time to ask how Benny is! How is he? How in the name of god did he get into college? Did he actually get in?" my father chuckled and said "He is fine and he goes to Malibu Community College. He is coming home tomorrow with his girlfriend her name is Tanya. Be nice! I have never seen her either." He turned to Uncle Aro and said "Aro! Nice to see you again. Sooo nice that you could visit! How is everything back home? So, how long are you staying? It'll be nice to have people around the house! Marcus didn't come with? You look great not like you could look better!" oh god my dad was blabbering like always so I elbowed him which made him say "Ow". Well that made him stop and let Uncle Aro speak "I am actually supposed to leave. I was here to check on someone called Bella Swan who has to be turned into a vampire by her boyfriend and they kept their word so it won't be necessary for Brother Caius to come to United States to check if their word has been kept." He winked at me which made me giggle like old times. I was so happy to see Uncle Aro and actually see him. I hugged him and whispered "Uncle Ar! When will this be over? I want to see my whole family as one! Please try and convince Uncle Caius!" I gave him my best puppy- dog eyes. He chuckled and said "I will baby girl! I promise! You will be free!" he kissed my forehead and went away.

The next morning I woke up in the California sunshine. I missed it so much! I wonder how the Cullens are here with all the sunshine. I got off my bed and walked to my mirror and put on a head band. I walked into my bathroom. Private bathroom I might add not having to share. My dad recently bought a new house and made the room in perfect IZZZ style so I could shoot a few video responses for my fans. Anyways my room was pink which BTW my favorite color was. It had a ton of fluffy and furry bean bags, a mini fridge, a small place to store food and a water bed. My dressing table was huge as it had a room behind it. All I had to do was press a single button and it would open. It was as big as my room in Forks if not bigger so you can imagine how big my bedroom is. My bedroom contains two beds. One huge round bed which if you press a button goes underground and water bed comes out. It was how I liked it! I was gonna meet my brother and his girlfriend today. You see I'm already immortal and Ben turn immortal at 20. His birthday was coming up. I turned immortal at 17 so I had to go to Forks. I only wanted to know if Edward wanted to be with me forever, which he did so I backed off. I snapped out of my thoughts and went inside my closet. Dad said Tanya, my brother's girlfriend meant a lot to him. I decided to look decent. I wore a knee length floral dress and a butterfly headband. I walked out of my room only to be greeted by my older brother who was 19 going to turn immortal at 20.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben's POV

I came back from Alaska with Tanya and her family to meet mine. Tanya was a vampire like mom. My mom died when we were kids. I was going to turn immortal this year and Bella turned on her seventeenth birthday. I haven't talked to her since. Dad's vampire too he was turned when Bella was born as a form of protection. I love my family very much even though I and Bells fight all the time. Tanya's cousins are in town so she would meet dad later. Bella is back in town I'm so happy! I know the moment dad and Bells look into Tanya's eyes they will know everything. I will tell Tanya my secret on my 20th birthday. I am so happy to see my little minx! I decided to surprise her by standing in front of her door. She came out in a wonderful dress. As soon as she saw me she leaped on me and said "I missed you sooooooo much! Count the o's if you can!" that's my Bella! "Hey Belsey! I missed you so much! Dad told me Uncle Ar came yesterday to your concert! Did you know I finally have a girlfriend? I started dating her few months after you left." I smirked! Good at least I had something to rub on her face! She said "Only a girlfriend? I met a guy in Forks, perfect gentleman! He is the best boyfriend ever! FYI he is also my Fiancé! In your face! Sucker!" god my baby sister was going to get married!

Bella's POV

As soon as I saw Ben I leaped on him and said "I missed you sooooooo much! Count the o's if you can!" "Hey Belsey! I missed you so much! Dad told me Uncle Ar came yesterday to your concert! Did you know I finally have a girlfriend? I started dating her few months after you left." He smirked! God did he think that would matter anywhere near my news! I said "Only a girlfriend? I met a guy in Forks, perfect gentleman! He is the best boyfriend ever! FYI he is also my Fiancé! In your face! Sucker!" 'God my baby sister was going to get married!' that was what he thought! Aww! He call me his baby sister! Oh you might think how I know this! Well I can pick up powers from people but only limited! I could only read one persons mind at a time, visions came to whenever they wanted and I could only feel what others felt not in details though! I could also see someone's past and also sense relationships! I hugged Ben one more time and asked "So, where is the girl who hasn't run away from you yet oldie!" he narrowed his eyes and said "Well her cousins are in California so she went to visit them. And I will be forever 20 minx at least I qualify as an adult who has free will!" I rapid replied "I'm my guardian's angel! Daddy will do anything for me!" I stuck my tongue out. He pulled me into another hug. I never expected him to hug me. I pulled back and asked "You should know I'm eager to meet Tanya! Please call her here tomorrow! Her family can come too, by that I mean cousins and family!" he said yeah! Under his breath which made me giggle so he said "Damn you super hearing!" I laughed and ran to dad. He said "Hey Bud! Do you have any new songs to work with for today's concert?" I nodded and handed him our duet. He was impressed. He said "Good work bud! We could one of these songs tonight!" I hugged him and told him I was off to Ness's house.

Edward's POV

After seeing Aro I was scared for Bella so I asked Alice to see Bella's future. The Denali's are here to meet Tanya's new boyfriend's family. We are surrounding Alice as she goes into a Vision.

**Vision**

A girl singing on stage and people cheering. She was Izzzz!

**Vision**

Alice looks at me "Bella is in California, at IZZZ's concert! You told she was going to see her mom! I'm going to kill you!" I ignored her and asked "Could you at least try to find something useful like what she is doing at the moment?" she sighed and nodded.

**Vision**

Bella is standing outside a house. She opens the door and sees two people making out and goes to shock.

"Ness! Troy! Lock the door while making out. It not high school! Your mom can come in anytime Ness! We haven't gone shopping yet and then there is the concert! We will never get to spend time if you two continue doing this!"

They both blushed. I have never seen Bella like that.

"Hey! I thought you were here on official work not to be with me! That's why I sent you car to Forks so you could come in style and the jet was also for the same reason. While you have been chilling on your little vacation I have been tying up your loose ends!" all of them laughed and got into a group hug! Bella never liked hugs much!

**Vision**

Alice was even madder. "She said something about shopping! She never likes shopping!" Everyone stared at Alice. Suddenly Tanya's phone rang she went aside and picked it up. A few minutes later she came back in with a smile "Ben wants us all at his house tomorrow even you guys." She said pointing at us.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

I kind of walked in on Troy and Ness… It was gross watching your two best friends kiss. Anyways we went shopping after that and now we are at concert arena. I walk to the stage wearing a jumpsuit. It is neon green. I wore feather earrings and tons of feather necklaces. I start singing.

**I love the way you're talking  
I'm loving what you're doing boy  
I don't fall easy often  
I've never had a love like you before  
I like you, put your number, put your number in my phone, phone, phone  
You heard me right, so call me, call me when you're all alone**

Don't make plans  
Come on with me, we stay up all night long  
I want you in, I want you bad  
Let's keep the party going all night long  
Let's keep the party going all night long  
All night long, all night long, all night long

I'm on another planet  
I in another universe  
You may not understand it  
Sooner or later baby you will learn  
I like you, put your number, put your number in my phone, phone, phone  
You heard me right, so call me, call me when you're all alone

Don't make plans  
Come on with me we stay up all night long  
I want you win, I want you bad  
Let's hit the party, going all night long  
Let's hit the party, going all night long  
All night long, all night long, all night long

We could party all night night  
Wanna spend a night, night  
Will you be my type by the end of the night, we could pillow fight  
Your missy's real nice, come closer, cause I don't bite  
You talking how I like, you play diddy I play white  
I'm so alone, no one is home  
I got your number on my telephone  
Wanna wanna wanna be your girl  
Wanna wanna wanna be my babe  
Boy we could hold hands...it's the weekend don't make plans

Party's hot, when you're here  
After dark, we don't care  
We gon set it off, we gon set it off

Party's hot, when you're here  
At the club, we don't care  
We gon set it off, we gon set it off

Don't make plans  
Come on with me, we stay up all night long  
I want you in, I want you bad  
Let's keep the party going all night long  
Let's keep the party going all night long  
All night long, all night long, all night long

I took a breath and screamed "Yo people! See you are enjoying. Let's have a few more." I sang three more songs and went to change. I came out wearing skinny jeans and a neon shaded shirt with 'Life Rules' written on it. I started.

**I'm so wired, so inspired  
I'm so ready to fly  
On a crash course going full force  
Gonna get off tonight  
These moves I make, these words I say  
Drown out the noise of yesterday**

Will they take me down?  
Blow it up inside the sound  
When it gets a hold of me  
I'm the place you wanna be  
Situation overload  
I got your antidote right here  
Feel it pumping through the air

Get yer yah-yah's, get yer yah's  
Get yer yah-yah's, get yer yah-yah's out tonight  
Get yer yah-yah's, get yer yah's  
Get yer yah-yah's, get yer yah-yah's out tonight

All you hipsters on the listers  
All you sisters grab your misters  
Rock and rollsters, all you posers  
All your north, south, east to west coasters  
These moves I make, these words I say  
Drown out the noise of yesterday  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/e/emily_osment/get_yer_yah_yahs_ ]  
Will they take me down?  
Blow it up inside the sound  
When it gets a hold of me  
I'm the place you wanna be  
Situation overload  
I got your antidote right here  
Feel it pumping through the air

Get yer yah-yah's, get yer yah's  
Get yer yah-yah's, get yer yah-yah's out tonight  
Get yer yah-yah's, get yer yah's  
Get yer yah-yah's, get yer yah-yah's out tonight

Let the rhythm take me down  
Let the rhythm take me down

Will they take me down?  
Blow it up inside the sound  
When it gets a hold of me  
I'm the place you wanna be  
Situation overload  
I got your antidote right here  
Feel it pumping through the air

Get yer yah-yah's, get yer yah's  
Get yer yah-yah's, get yer yah-yah's out tonight  
Get yer yah-yah's, get yer yah's  
Get yer yah-yah's, get yer yah-yah's out tonight

Get yer yah-yah's, get yer yah's  
Get yer yah-yah's, get yer yah-yah's out tonight  
Get yer yah-yah's, get yer yah's  
Get yer yah-yah's, get yer yah-yah's out tonight

"Now I would like to call my dad on stage to sing a duet with me!" everyone cheered.

**Me: I didn't want to listen to what you were saying  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but i couldn't say so  
I can take care of myself  
You taught me well**

Chorus: I learned from you  
That i do not crumble  
I learned that strenght is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believing  
There is no question that's a lesson  
I learned from you

Dad: We always don't agree on what is the best way  
To get to a place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you and give you the distance  
To make your decision without any fear  
both: I'm grateful for all the times  
You opened my eyes

Chorus: I learned from you  
That i do not crumble  
I learned that strenght is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believing  
There is no question that's a lesson  
I learned from you

Both: You taught me to stand on my own  
And I thank you for that it saved me it made me  
And now that I'm looking back I can say

Chorus: I learned from you  
That i do not crumble  
I learned that strenght is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believing  
There is no question that's a lesson  
I learned from you  
I learned that strenght is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believing  
There is no question that's a lesson  
I learned from you  
I learned from you  
I learned from you

"Good Night Malibu! Luv Y'all!" with that I walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward's POV

We watched the concert and for reason the backstage visit was canceled. Now we are on our way to Ben's house. I had seen him once in Alaska but I was too busy moaning over Bella. We were outside the house when we heard two voices. "How in the name of gods did you" "Reference baby, reference!" "No fair Benny! You couldn't use your baby sister getting an early admission at Yale as a reference. I got in at the age of fifteen. You are going to be 23 and you use me as reference?" we didn't listen anymore and Kate knocked on the door. In a few minutes the door opened and there stood Bella.

Bella's POV

I woke at eight am and went down for breakfast. My said "Wake up sun shine!" I smelt my dad's pancakes so I grabbed a porcelain plate and tons of pancakes. I poured maple syrup on it. In Forks I made the food but here my dad did. "Bud, are you tired enough cooking for my brother?" he asked jokingly. I shook my head and looked at the clock to see I only had a little time before Tanya and her whole family comes. I went up and got my clothes out. I was out to shop after that so I took out a pair of hot red stilettos, hot pink V-necked top with 'Glit & Glam' written on it, short skinny shorts and a headband with butterflies popping out. I went down only to see my brother fooling around so I ask "How in the name of gods did you" "Reference baby, reference!" realization wept over me. "No fair Benny! You couldn't use your baby sister getting an early admission at Yale as a reference. I got in at the age of fifteen. You are going to be 23 and you use me as reference?" he nodded. I was about to speak when the bell rang so did my phone. It was Ness on the phone. "Ness! Was up?" she said "Fine! Listen another shopping day or do we go to the arcade?" By then I was at the door. I opened it and saw a girl with strawberry blond hair. She was beautiful. I was trying to think what to tell Ness what we should do when I caught Tanya's eyes, they were gold. "Vampire!" I whispered. On the other side Ness said "Movie? I'll see if I can find a vampire movie. Meet me at the mall we will shop after that. Bye have fun answering letters all day!" good letters! I looked at everyone else. God the Cullens! They were looking at me. Alice said "Bella?" Good she recognized me! I nodded. Tanya was next to speak "How do you know what we are?" isn't that obvious? "Your eyes! It's not as big a secret you thought it was!" they all looked confused. Suddenly Ben came into picture "Hey Belsey! What's taking you so long? Are you done raging me about college?" 'I hope so' he added in his mind. I laughed so did Edward. "At least you didn't you use the other advantage!" I said knowing him. 'How low do you think of me?' he mentally thought not knowing I can hear his thoughts. "Very, Very low!" his eyes popped. I called everyone in the called "Dad!" he came down as fast as he could with human speed and said "Bud what are you two fighting about now? If it's about college remember I never allowed him to use your creds." Ben gave me an apologetic look. I let it go and faced the Cullens and said "Surprise!" they looked at me. So now my secret was so come out. I think it was time to lay all my secrets on the table. Some so dangerous my dad doesn't even know. I said "Well… You see Charlie is not….. He is not my dad!" their eyes were wider. Emmett "But you called him dad!" I smiled "He is like a father but is my uncle. My father's younger brother." I said pointing at my dad. "But Charlie looks older than 'your dad'!" it was Rose. I was about to answer but Ben thought things needed Benny boys touch "Vampire! Have you ever heard of them?" I felt shock radiating through the room. Then Emmett said "Hey dude! Did you know we are vampires too?" Emmett is sooo Emmett! Ben answered "Isn't that obvious!" I stepped up "We have known about vampires ever since we were born. We were raised by vampires." Edward felt hurt. I felt so bad hiding it from them but Uncle Caius is danger! "I wanted to tell you but the thing is I went to Forks for safety. The Voltori found out I lived in California and they were about to come here to…." I couldn't say anything else but that didn't stop my dumb brother to say "kill her even though those nut heads didn't know how she looked. That was an advantage." Then I gave my brother a death glare "If you ever call the Voltori nut heads again you will go tell Caius how I look yourself!" he nodded "Yes madam!" my dad was furious "Bella do you know what you have done! You told him to tell Caius, not Aro or Mark! Caius will kill you and Aro will be helpless like he was with your mom!" God, didn't he get what I said? "Dad I said if… if that boy ever calls the Voltori nut head again he has to go tell the no use of an uncle how I look which could be any of me! I never said anything about using the name Caius and swearing! I am not going to let anyone insult my mom! By no one I mean no one if you have Uncle Charlie on the phone!" he quickly shut his phone. The full vampires in the room were surprised "Well I became a vampire before going to Forks which sent of a trigger of me being alive. My mom was killed when I was a kid by her brother because she was special. She was a vampire long before anyone else in this room was. She was well…. Anyone heard of Voltori Sisters?" We nodded as Carlisle recently told us after that IZZZ's concert. "Well the Voltori never told people the truth about her….. She was a witch so was her grandmother and so on. Caius started hating her for being the one who inherited the magic but at first he thought it was Didyme so he killed her. Aro knew the whole truth. He told Ella to run away she ran for centuries. In the late nineteen hundreds she had two kids. She passed her powers to the youngest kid." Carlisle looked confused "What does this have to do with you?" I hesitated but answered "Ella Voltori is our mother!"


	11. Chapter 11

Edward's POV

"Vampire!" she whispered. On the other side a girl said "Movie? I'll see if I can find a vampire movie. Meet me at the mall we will shop after that. Bye have fun answering letters all day!" letters? I looked at everyone else. Alice said "Bella?" she nodded. Tanya was next to speak "How do you know what we are?" "Your eyes! It's not as big a secret you thought it was!" we all looked confused. Suddenly Ben came into picture "Hey Belsey! What's taking you so long? Are you done raging me about college?" 'I hope so' he added in his mind. I laughed so did Bella. "At least you didn't you use the other advantage!" I said knowing him. 'How low do you think of me?' he mentally thought. "Very, Very low!" Bella said. How did she know what he was thinking. she invited everyone in the called "Dad!" he came down as fast as he could and said "Bud what are you two fighting about now? If it's about college remember I never allowed him to use your creds." Ben gave her an apologetic look. She faced us and said "Surprise!" we looked at her. I was hurt she kept something from me but I knew she had to have a reason. "Well… You see Charlie is not….. He is not my dad!" she said and our eyes were wider. Emmett "But you called him dad!" she smiled "He is like a father but is my uncle. My father's younger brother." she said pointing at her dad. "But Charlie looks older than 'your dad'!" it was Rose. She looked as if she was about to answer but Ben thought 'things needed Benny boys touch' "Vampire! Have you ever heard of them?" I was in shock going through everyone's thoughts.

Carlisle 'How can Bella be keeping something like that from us'

Everyone else was thinking almost the same all except Emmett who thought 'Ooh Bella's dads a vampire! Wonder if he knows about us! Would he wrestle me?' Emmett!

Then Emmett said "Hey dude! Did you know we are vampires too?" Emmett is sooo Emmett! Ben answered "Isn't that obvious!" Bella stepped up "We have known about vampires ever since we were born. We were raised by vampires." I was shocked. 'She is hurt Edward. It pains her to talk, it's the same with her dad but Ben is just goofing' "I wanted to tell you but the thing is, I went to Forks for safety. The Voltori found out I lived in California and they were about to come here to…." she wasn't able say anything else it pained her. All I wanted to do was hug her but then her brother spoke "kill her even though those nut heads didn't know how she looked. That was an advantage." That shocked me. She gave her brother a death glare "If you ever call the Voltori nut heads again you will go tell Caius how I look yourself!" he nodded "Yes madam!" her dad was furious "Bella do you know what you have done! You told him to tell Caius, not Aro or Mark! Caius will kill you and Aro will be helpless like he was with your mom!" Aro tried to save Bella's mom? Renee probably wasn't even Bella's mom. She was sooo confident as she said "Dad I said if… if that boy ever calls the Voltori nut head again he has to go tell the no use of an uncle how I look which could be any of me! I never said anything about using the name Caius and swearing! I am not going to let anyone insult my mom! By no one I mean no one, if you have Uncle Charlie on the phone!" her dad quickly shut his phone. We were surprised at the mention of her mom being insulted when the Voltori is insulted. She said "Well I became a vampire before going to Forks which sent of a trigger of me being alive. My mom was killed when I was a kid by her brother because she was special. She was a vampire long before anyone else in this room was. She was well…. Anyone heard of Voltori Sisters?" We nodded as Carlisle recently told us after that IZZZ's concert. "Well the Voltori never told people the truth about her….. She was a witch so was her grandmother and so on. Caius started hating her for being the one who inherited the magic but at first he thought it was Didyme so he killed her. Aro knew the whole truth. He told Ella to run away she ran for centuries. In the late nineteen hundreds she had two kids. She passed her powers to the youngest kid." Carlisle looked confused "What does this have to do with you?" I hesitated but answered "Ella Voltori is our mother!" god my Bella was Ella Voltori's daughter. She was the youngest one that means she was part which. "So you are part witch?" I asked in a calming voice. She nodded tears were streaming down her face. She got up and ran out of the house. I ran to follow her as she was about to get in the car I grabbed her wrist that is when I realized how hard she was crying. I pulled her in for a hug and she said "You're not mad at me?"I pulled back and saw her eyes were puffy and red. "Why would I be mad at you? I love to way too much to be mad!" I said. "I didn't tell you because Uncle Caius is too dangerous and he would kill me at any chance he gets. He killed my mom in her sleep not knowing I also had powers. Later somehow he found out about me and has been after me since. He killed my grandmother as she passed the powers to mom. I was also scared you will not love me anymore because I'm related to the Voltori!" she said that! How could she think I would hate her? Then she pulled away and said "I need to get going for now I'd see you later!" I nodded and said "You know Alice has bought 8 tickets to every concert of Izzzz Swanson and we know you have been there so you could come with us." She said "I'd love to come but I can't 'cause…. Well I'm IZZZZ Swanson…. Surprise!" I was shocked. My Bella was a world famous singer! God knows what Alice is thinking I was too busy staring at my Bella to care what she thought. Then Bella said "And IZZZ has to go shopping!" with that we walked inside the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

I told Edward about me being IZZZ and he was calm about it though he wasn't the one I was scared of, it was Alice. As soon as we walked inside the house Alice used vampire speed to get in front of me. "Bella! Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" she pouted. I sighed and said "Of course I trust you Alice, it IZZZ I don't trust!" she gave a confused look and said "Whatever! Who in the world dressed you? I have to give them my appreciation for making you wear high heels and that pink top is amazing! Someone got you to wear pink and shorts. God who changed you?" this earned me some strange looks from my dad and brother. I said "Dad, she is talking about Bella Swan not Bella Parkson! Alice I actually dressed myself and before you ask I can walk in high heels. I can even run in them. Forks was so not me but it did suit Uncle Charlie. God, I missed fashion! So Alice up for shopping?" She asked "You ask me to shop? I don't have to beg you? You are willing?" Before I could answer Ben said "That is the only sport she is good at! She can't even climb a rope! She was called 'Gong less Bell' in school!" I eyed him and used Jane's powers on him. "Ever, I mean ever say that again I would be using someone else's powers and that my brother will be moms." I turned to the others and saw everyone shocked. Well all except dad and Ben. Carlisle asked "What exactly is your power?" I answered "Anyone who I have ever met's powers. That was Jane's. Dad I already had had it since I was sixteen. Remember I told you Izzz had to go to Australia? I went to Italy; before you say anything I met Uncle Aro far away from Voltori. Back to the point, Jane accompanied him there with Aunty and I was IZZZ so it was safe. Though she wouldn't tell anyone anything as she doesn't remember anything as I made her forget. That is my actual power. I can control people." This surprised everyone even dad and Ben. "I found out about the mind control thing right after turning. I actually went to Australia for a while. I wanted to get away from all of this. In Australia I met Felix and Demetri they were out to find me but didn't know why. They didn't know I knew what they wanted. I also picked up on Demetri's powers. After moving to Forks I pick up on the three of your powers and now I have the two of yours too" pointing at Kate and Eleazar then I continued "But my powers are limited. For example I can only read a person's mind at a time, vision automatically comes to me I can't force them on and I can only recognize what someone is feeling not feel it." Everyone nodded. Then I got back to the original topic "So Alice coming shopping with me? My friend Vanessa will also be coming." As soon as she nodded I said "You have got to change, that is not appropriate for California!" as soon as I said that I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into my room. She asked "Where is your closet?" I smirked and grabbed my remote and opened my closet which was a humongous room behind my makeup table. She was in shock.-


	13. Chapter 13

Alice's POV

What Bella just told us was shocking. She was a born Vampire unlike us. She was also my favorite singer IZZZ. My best friend is my favorite singer. Ironic huh! She likes shopping. I started squealing in my head Rose was just grinning. When we entered Bella's room there was no closet so I asked "Where is your closet?" She smirked and grabbed my remote and opened her closet which was a humongous room behind her makeup table. We were in shock. She had such a big closet. Both I and Rose had empty dictionary. We said "WOW!" in union. She had a revolving dresser only for 'her' tops and other one for tops. The room was divided into two with the help of black and white furniture. IZZZ's clothes were in the black area and hers were in the white. She had plenty of stilettos, peep toes too. She had a variety of thing. Her bags were all branded. She had a perfect sense of fashion. She walked to the dresser and grabbed some cloths and handed it to us and kept some for herself. I asked "You are going to change too? You are wearing perfect clothes!" she said "We are going out not sittin in and playing cards! This is indoor clothes. She said pointing at her clothes. Soon after that we all changed. The Denali's went back after Bella's confession so it was just us. I was wearing a baby blue mini skirt with a strapless neon pink top with high stilettos which I would probably love to keep. I had a little necklace on. Rose was wearing a black top which was tight on top and bottom but flowy in the middle with yellow skinny jeans. She had her hair up in a pony tail and wore orange converse. Bella wore a hot pink back less halter top and shorts which were yellow with platform heels. Her hair was in a swirl and she wore heavy jewelry. We all had makeup on that's when I remembered that we couldn't walk in the sun. "The sun!" I said which disappointed Rose that is when Bella came in with two glasses with some drink in it. She handed them to us and said "Drink up! This will help you walk in the sun and will never were off." We gulped it down and she opened her bright pink curtains through which the sunlight was not penetrating. The sun was very bright but we weren't sparkling. I squealed and hugged Bella. "We haven't been in the sun for sooo long! Thank you so much!" said Rose.

Bella's POV

We all got dressed and went downstairs. I went over to daddy and gestured him for money. He said "Use your pocket money! I think that would be enough." I quickly back answered "Daddy! That was what I used get when I was fourteen! I' around nineteen!" he sighed "Around seventeen but still, here you go! Why can't you use your earning?" oh yeah! I totally forgot about my money. "That's because I forgot. If they call from school tell them to call my cell phone. I'd actually be going to college." I said. I was happy about that. I got early admission in Yale when I was fifteen. I bought a house there so I didn't have to stay in the stinky dorms. I went out and started searching all the drawers at home while the Cullens looked at me like I was mad. I finally found it, my credit card. "Daddy! You can stop looking I found it! It looks like someone has been using it! It's Ben. I found it under the sofa." I heard my dad mumble "That boy! How am I supposed to deal with him! His little sister can get into college without help at the age of fifteen and that too in Yale as a topper and he can't manage to get into Malibu Community College without her Creds. He can't even manage to keep a credit card safe! How am I supposed to give him one?" I laughed "Good one Daddy! If Ben would have been here he would be as angry as the Bull when Ben wore red to go see it!" Daddy laughed. I asked who else wanted to came. Carlisle and Esme decided to stay home with Daddy so I had to get three more Elixir. The boys drank it and we headed to the cars.


	14. Chapter 14

Rosalie's POV

We walked with Bella to her Garage. She had a couple of keys in her hand and asked "Any of you would like to use your cars?" Emmett said "How many do you have?" I wacked his head and said "We'll see your car first then we'll see." She nodded and said "Emmett for your question, see for yourself!" she stood in front of her garage and typed something into a keyboard. It looked like a password. When we entered there were three more doors. One on each side of a huge door embroidered with pink Jewells which I guessed was Bella's. She said "On the left is my dad's garage which has a Lamborghini Aventador and to the right is Ben's Chevrolet Camaro Fourth Generation which he got after five years of begging." She went over to her Garage and typed another code then the door slid open. It revealed six cars. They were kept in two rows. She started "These are my babies. I love them to death so if you want to drive these be super careful. This is my Ferrari 458 Italia." she said pointing at a white Ferrari. Next she moved to a silver Porsche "This is 918 RSR. This is my Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG." It was yellow in color. Then she moved to the second row and the order was same, an orange "Ferrari F12berlinetta" next to it was a black "Porsche Boxster" "and last but not least" she walked over to a hot pink car "my favorite car of all Mercedes-Benz S-Class." Most of them were two seaters so we decided to take three cars. I and Emmett took the Ferrari 458 Italia, Alice and Jasper Porsche 918 RSR and Bella and Edward took the Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG which was yellow much to Edward dismay. We all followed Bella's car. Me, Jasper and Bella were driving. We followed Bella's car.

Bella's POV

We all took my cars. Edward was disappointed that we took a yellow car but didn't say a word. When we got in the car he said "Love, why didn't you tell me?" I saw the sorrow inside him and answered "It was too dangerous. Caius knowing would have killed you. I wanted to keep you safe that's all. And IZZZ is well not so important. I thought I would have to forget anyways. I wouldn't be able to be IZZZ if I didn't age." He looked at me with his kind eyes and said "You know it wouldn't have changed my feelings for you just because you are a Vampire too. It only makes things easier. We can be together forever." I smiled at that and said "I like the sound of forever!" and then he leaned in to kiss me. I was still driving without any trouble. I had amazing driving skills so it didn't matter if my eyes were on the road or not. He smiled his crooked smile and I was dazzled. A few minutes later reached the mall and I parked my car at the usual spot. I spotted Ness and waved to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Edwards's POV

Bella could drive so well. I got caught up in the moment and kissed her but she was still able to drive. There was so much I didn't know about Bella. I wish I could save her from everything. A few minutes later we reached a mall. Bella's beautiful eyes were wandering around. She spotted someone and wave. A girl with shoulder length red hair came towards us and hugged Bella "Finally! An hour? I said meet me at subway an hour ago! Okay I see there are people with you, sooo… mind introducing?" Bella giggled "Ness, Ness, Ness try this new thing I learnt. It's called breathing! You see it's quite easy you take some air in and the breathe it out. In. Out. In. Out. Got it?" I chuckled. The girl hit Bella playfully and said "Seriously? We are to leave in a while! I'm not the one who freaks when not given enough time to shop! And introductions are still pending! I have never seen them around." Bella laughed and said "These are my friend s from Forks. This is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward my fiancée." I smiled that she told her friend about me being her fiancée. This made me realize that Bella was truly mine. Then she started again "This is my best friend Vanessa Monroe. She is also my manager. I think Alice would have noticed the similarities." Alice was jumping up and down. I read the girls mind 'Bellsie Pie told them? She took so long to tell me! We were fourteen. Oh well! If I calculate it's the same! No she was eleven when she created IZZZ' I was shocked Bella was only eleven when she first became IZZZ. Then Vanessa spoke "Congrats Belly-Belsey!" then she looked at the watch she was wearing "Oh look! No time to shop we are late for rehearsal. So get in that fabulous car of yours drive home and get IZZZ's car and get going. I'll meet you there." Bella nodded and said "Yes ma'am!" after that she turned back to the car "No shopping after all!" we all got into the cars and drove back to Bella's house.

Bella's POV

We drove back to the house and parked the cars and then I told everyone to wait outside the house. I walked to the side of the garage and pushed a button. The ground on which the cars were revolved. All IZZZ's cars faced the exits. After that we all went inside the house. "If you guys plan on going you all need wigs! Who is up?" I said that and instantly Alice started to jump. Everyone wanted to go. I said "Well I have the wigs from my trial! They are very old." I led them to my room and felt shock radiating from the boys "Whoa! Bella likes pink!" said Emmett. "We couldn't believe it either but wait till you see her wardrobe!" Alice squealed. Emmett said "I don't see a wardrobe Alice. I think you must be going nuts after all." This made Alice and Jasper give him death glares. I walked over to my makeup table and said "This is my wardrobe!" Emmett said "So Bella is nuts!" this made Edward give him a glare. I said "No silly! My closet is in there!" pointing at my mirror. I bent down and took the remote and opened the door. This made the boys mouth drop. We got in and I went to the far most corner and opened a door this made Emmett say "Look another door!" I giggled and motioned them all in. I flipped the light on and said "Take whichever wig you want and contacts. Caius is very observant." Alice took a cream wig it was almost white she put on purple wig. It was up to her waist. Rose took a blond wig which hugged her face. Emmett's black wig was up to his shoulder. Jasper took quite a casual red wig because of Alice. Edward… my Edward, it was so nice that I could call him mine! 'Bella focus!" I said to myself. Edward wore a black spiked wig which made him look care free which Edward could never be! I said "Why don't you guys put on mustache!" Emmett readily agreed and said "Great I can look like an old man!" it was Jasper "Do you even have mustache?" I nodded and pointed at last cabinet "My dad and Troy my other best friend. You can wear if you want to!" Emmett was the only one with a mustache. He had a French beard. We went back to the garage and got in the cars and drove off. Alice already knew where we were going. It was decided that the Denali's, Ben, Carlisle and Esme would use the Cullens tickets. Dad usually is there with me as IZZZ's dad. He said he would be there before the concert begins. When we reached the Arena we got into my dressing room. Everyone settled on the couches and chairs in the room not like it would've mattered. I took the foundation then you know how it goes right? Emmett commented "And since when do know how to use makeup?"I answered "Since I snuck into my parent room and smuggled some cosmetics into my room. By the way I was only four." There was a knock on my door. "Time for rehearsal!" someone screamed. I dashed out with everyone on my tail.


	16. Chapter 16

Edwards POV

We went to the stage the music started to play and my angel sang.

**You say that I'm messing with your head  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun**

**You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy**

**All my life I've been good but now  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?**

**What  
What  
What  
What the hell?**

**So what if I go out on a million dates?  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play**

**You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy**

**All my life I've been good but now  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?**

**You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed**

**All my life I've been good but now  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about**

**All my life I've been good but now  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?**

Where does Bella get all the lyrics? She is calm and collected. This Bella was different. She was confident. She started to sing again.

**My problem isn't that I miss you  
Cause I don't  
My problem isn't that I kissed you  
I figured out  
That you're nothing that I thought you're about  
You're just caught in a place  
That soon time will erase from my heart**

You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you

Your problem's not for lack of trying  
Cause you do  
Just that you're at your best when you're lyin'  
Now you're standing here  
Saying things you think I wanted to hear  
But you've got it all wrong  
I've already moved on my dear  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/m/miley_cyrus/east_northumberland_ ]  
You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you

When you're standing near me  
I don't see so clearly  
The feelings are still so palpable  
But when I take two steps away  
It sheds some light on my day  
Yeah, you can't go back  
It's all in the past  
Guess you gotta laugh at it

You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
If there's some confusion  
let me tell you  
your just delusional  
get a clue cause people change  
Thank God I did [x3]

Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you

Just because I liked you back then  
Doesn't mean I like you now

After that she did a few more songs and we went back to her dressing room. She went and changed into a dress I never thought I'd see her in. It was rainbow colored dress. It went to right above her knees and clung to her body. It had slits near her stomach and thigh. The idea of my Bella in it in front of people made me feel weird but it was her job. The concert started.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's POV

I was ready for the concert we did two run through. Edward was kind of shocked at my songs. It's not all true imagination is very important while writing music. I got on stage and sang 'What the Hell' first then another song and now 'I wanna go'.

**Lately I've been stuck imagining  
What I wanna do and what I really think  
Time to blow, out  
Be a little inappropriate  
'Cause I know that everybody's thinking it  
When the light's, out**

Shame, on me.  
To need, release  
Uncontrollably...

I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-o-o all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind...  
Wo-oh-oh  
I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-o-o all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind...

Wo-oh-oh

Lately people got me all tied up  
There's a countdown waiting for me to e-rupt  
Time to blow, out  
I've been told just what you do with it  
We keep both my hands above the bl-blanket  
When the light's, out  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/britney_spears/i_wanna_ ]  
Shame, on me  
To need, release  
Uncontrollably...

I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-o-o all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind...  
Wo-oh-oh  
I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-o-o all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind...

Wo-oh-oh

Shame, on me (shame on me...)  
To need, release (to need, release...)  
Uncontrollably (uncontrollably, -lably, -lably, -lably...)

I-I-I wanna go-o-o (I wanna go...) all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-o-o (I wanna show...) all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind  
I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-o-o all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind...

Wo-oh-oh

The crowd roared as I sang. I missed this feeling. I missed dancing like crazy. Its feels so free. I feel open. I say "You want more?" The crowd roared "I can't hear you!" they screamed louder. I started singing 'Girlfriend'.

**Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend**

Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright  
(Alright, alright, alright)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(I'm right, I'm right, I'm right)

PRE-CHORUS  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

CHORUS  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(Again and again and again and again)

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again)

Because

PRE-CHORUS  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

CHORUS  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I want to be your girlfriend

(Uh)

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

(Uh)

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

CHORUS  
Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)  
I don't like your girlfriend (Yes)  
No way, no way (No way)  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)  
I could be your girlfriend

(No way, no way)

Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way (No way)  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)  
I want to be your girlfriend  
(No way, no way)

(Hey hey!)  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend (No way!)  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way)

(Hey hey!)  
Hey, hey, you, you  
I know that you like me (Now way!)  
No way, no way  
No, it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey, hey, you, you (No way)  
I want to be your girlfriend (No way, no way)

Hey, hey!

"So guys sorry but last song for now!" there were 'boos!' "Hey! I'll be right back after I change." There were 'Yeah!' I started to sing 'See You Again'

**I've got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to aim,  
I have a heart that will,  
Never be tamed,  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name,  
Now I can't wait, to see you again...**

I've got a way of knowing,  
When something is right,  
I feel like I must have known you,  
In another life,  
Cause I felt this deep connection,  
When you looked in my eyes,  
Now I can't wait to see you again,

The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said:  
"Oh she's just being IZZY!"

The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself,  
My heart can't rest till then,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/m/IZZY_cyrus/see_you_ ]  
I got this crazy feeling  
Deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me  
Tomorrow night,  
I'm not a mind reader,  
But I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe,  
You asked what's wrong with me,  
My best friend Lesley said:  
"She's just being IZZY!"

The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can't rest till then,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,

I've got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to aim,

The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe,  
You asked what's wrong with me,  
My best friend Lesley said:  
"She's just being IZZY"

The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can't rest till then,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again.

I walked off the stage and got pulled into a vision.

**Vision**

Uncle Aro is in the throne room with Uncle Marcus. There was no sign of any guards or Uncle Caius but Aunties were there. Uncle Aro said "She is fine. Our life has to be fully devoted in saving hers. Our dear niece has to live. She is just too young to die. I know you could sense the relationship with the Cullen boy, I know he will protect her from all odds. She is so precious to everyone. I recently visited her. Jane, Felix and Demetri have seen her but she had used powers to erase their memories." Auntie Sulpicia and Athendora's eyes lit up. Just then there was a clap in the room. "Good work brothers. You found her! Now I know that she is in Forks. I'll kill her as soon as I find her. I have to say good work!" "Brother she is only a child and tomorrow is her brother's birthday. She loves you brother and doesn't care if you killed Ella she still thinks of you as an uncle. Don't break her trust!" so Uncle Aro knew I respected Uncle Caius? Uncle Caius spoke "Nonsense! I'll kill her as soon as I reach there and no one can stop me!"

**Vision**

With that I broke down crying. My dad and Edward were around me. I said "He is coming… to kill me…. He is going to Forks!"


	18. Chapter 18

Edward's POV

Bella was amazing throughout the concert. Even though I didn't quite like the words of her songs I still loved it as it was her who was singing. She walked out of the stage and froze. It was like Alice when she has a vision. Maybe she was having a vision. A while later she broke down crying. I and her father were instantly at her side. Everyone else was right behind us. She said "He is coming… to kill me…. He is going to Forks!" I asked "Who is he?" Mr. Parkson said "Caius!" I was furious. He was after my innocent Bella just because she was special. If I had blood inside of me it would have been boiling. Then her father told her "Let's go home and you can rest," Bella cut him off "I have to change and you have to get ready for our duet!" with that she walked out. She came back wearing jeans and a low, very, very low necked shirt. I noticed her father didn't have a problem with it. She walked on stage and said "Hey guys sorry for the delay. Come on up dad! Okay people we have a duet.

**(Bella)  
You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that**

**Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back**

**You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be**

**And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me**

**(Bella, Billy)  
Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream**

**Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away**

**Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)  
Got your wings, now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true**

**Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along, you know just what to do**

**Butterfly  
Butterfly  
Butterfly  
Butterfly fly away**

**Butterfly fly away**

**Butterfly fly away **

Wow that was amazing. The crowd was cheering loudly for Bella. Her cad walked out the stage. A man took a big glossy pink piano on stage. My mouth dropped.

**Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everbody needs a song.  
A beautiful melody,  
When the night's so long.  
Cause there is no guarantee,  
That this life is easy.**

Yeah when my world is falling apart.  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I, I, I look at you.

When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth.  
You love me for who I am,  
Like the stars hold the moon,  
Right there where they belong.  
and I know im not alone.

Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.

You, appear just like a dream to me.  
Just like kaleidoscope colors,  
That cover me,  
All I need,  
Every breath that I breathe,  
Don't you know you're beautiful!

Yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
I look at you, Yeah, Woah.

You, appear just like a dream to me.

Bella played the piano flawlessly. For a moment I forgot her life was at stake. She was so angelic; she could make me forget anything. Soon piano was out and Bella started to sing again.

**You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down  
Down...**

Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine,  
Valentine...

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

Continue (FAST!)

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tights jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Toninght,tonight,tonight,  
Tonight,tonight,tonight

Yoooouuu...  
You make me  
Feel like  
I'm livin' a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
No...

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

Continue (FAST!)

I might get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight

She finished the song and took a few breaths. Then said "Tonight's fun is over guys! And just as a reminder my next concert is the last on my list! Sorry!" with that she walked off the stage and I had her in my arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's POV

We reached home after the concert. The Denali's needed to hunt so they were not present. I didn't quite know their names. I only knew Tanya because my brother wouldn't shut up about her until I told him about mine and Edwards's engagement. Alice said "Why so plum? You put up a great concert even though you broke down crying during the interval! Who is about to kill you?" she was as impatient as ever. I said "Caius! He will be in Forks during Bens Birthday. I saw a vision of the day before. He is going to overhear Uncle Ar and Mark! He is coming to Forks and has the guard stopping the others. Even Jane is taking his side! Daddy, call Uncle Charlie and tell him I'm sending the plane. And before you assume the future can be change, I'll tell you my visions aren't subjective. They come when absolutely necessary." Daddy nodded and went to call Uncle Charlie. I said goodnight to everyone and went to my room.

As I got inside my barn turned my water bed upside down. Well it went underground and my fluffy pink bed came up. I tucked myself. Today was a long day. I told the Cullens about my secrets, told daddy about my trip from here to there until reaching Forks and knowing Uncle Caius is about to find out about everything in a week. I sighed just then there was a knock on the door. I said "Whoever it is go away and if it is daddy get my books please! Just imagine I am using my puppy dog eyes!" then a velvety voice said "What if it is me?" I knew it was Edward. I said "Always a gentle man huh? You can come in too!" my room was a barn. It was amazing, it was even sound proof. My dad and Bens rooms were in the house. I had several rooms but all hidden. I had my music practice room in an underground room. Edward came in and sat beside me and "Love, are you alright? How are you taking it?" I looked at him like he was crazy "You mean the fact that my 'UNCLE' is after my life even though I love and respect him too much to hurt him? Well I'm doing excellent!" I practically screamed. My look turned into a apologetic one "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just… I'm upset. I used to think Uncle Caius will come to his senses and except me but" I began sobbing. Edward held me in his arms and raised my chin so I could look into his eyes. "Bella Love you have been through more than I could ever imagine. Why didn't you just tell me it would have made things a lot easier! No matter what I will always be there for you." Before I could answer he pulled me into a kiss. I waved my hands and the door shut close. Edward chuckled. I moved my hand through his bronze hair. It was such a dream. His hand moved around my Torso. This kiss was fearless a boundary between us was gone. In a while I started to unbutton his shirt and he didn't object. He moved his hand inside my T-shirt. His hand were slow and gentle, he was enjoying every moment of it. Slowly my shirt was off. We were still kissing. He was over me with a hand on the bed to support his weight and other on me. My hands were going through his fine and defined abs and his back. A long while later we parted. That was the single most precious experience of my life. He got next to me on the bed and kissed my cheek. In less than a second I was asleep without any clothes.


	20. Chapter 20

Edward's POV

Soon after our experience Bella fell asleep. She didn't even put a shirt on, not that I mind. She looked so beautiful and innocent. I wish I could protect her from everything but I can't. It was late in the morning so kissed my Bella's forehead to wake her up. She snuggled closer into me it was as if we were one. I chuckled at the thought of a vampire sleeping and eating. She was so lovely in her sleep but I didn't have a choice but to wake her up. I said "Good morning love! I think you should wake up." She put her hand up and kept it on my face tapping it. If I weren't a vampire it would've actually worked. She said "Snooze! Damn! Snooze" I chuckled she said to herself "Since when did alarm clocks laugh?" I chuckled again and said "It's me love. I think you should wake up. It's already past noon, don't you think your dad would worry?" she giggled and said "Well, we sleep in till very late. There is no way my dad is awake himself if it's not his hair day." She slowly sat up. I hadn't put my shirt on yet. I was too busy watching Bella sleep. She put a hand on my cheek and pulled me in for a kiss. She was the best thing that happened to me. She was mine. I whispered "I love you. I will do anything to protect you." She just nodded. In a while her eye color changed I raised my eyebrow. She said "Magic! I can change my eye color. How are my eyes amber or red?" I nodded. She went to her dresser and pulled a shirt and skirt out. She went in for a shower. I left her room and roamed around her yard. I thought I saw a horse so I walked that way. There was a white horse. I noticed someone stand beside me. Ben said "It is the only other sports Bella likes." I nodded. He said again "You know I don't like this horse it pees on everyone but Bells. It is one evil thing." I chuckled at the way he said evil. Just then Bella came in.

Bella's POV

Yesterday night was the best night of my existence. I might have told Edward I had never fallen in love before but that was a lie. I did like this guy from Malibu High but it's the past I truly love Edward. He was it for me he was my soul mate. I knew I had to tell Edward about my ex-boyfriend we never had a second date. I broke up with him. I would if the topic ever came up. I changed into a shirt and skirt. I was going to ride Tutula my horse today. There is a gap until the next concert. I still had rehearsals but I was lot more free. I could sing in the concert if I lived until then with Uncle Caius. I walked out and immediately spotted Edward near Tutula. I walked there he and Ben were talking. I went to join them. I said "Ben! Tula didn't kick you out already? You two have become friends then? What a bluff! I am the only person she likes! Don't you Tula?" asked Tula while rubbing her back. "You wait right here, I'll get your harness." I walked in her barn and got riding supplies. I set it all up and spoke into her ears "Big girl! Now what do you have to do?" she shook her head hit Ben and I burst into laughter. "Good girl! Amazing job! I'll give you some treats. Now why haven't you spited on Big Benny yet?" She butt headed Ben and spit. Even Edward was laughing. I patted Tula she shook her tail I said "Good girl. Now let's go for a ride." That's when Ben spoke "Evil witch! I'll tell you daddy to tame you MISS CANT BE TAMED. I'll tame you just wait for me to be immortal. I will seek revenge! Lifelong revenge. I'll get the last laugh." I stuck my tongue. He turned towards the main house and stared screaming "Dad! Bella did it again! Her stupid horse! Stupid creepy Bella!" he kept saying it. I shook my head. I turned to Edward "I'll be back in a couple of hours." He looked at me and said "Hours on horse?" I smirked. I gave him a quick kiss and jumped on Tula. Both my legs fell from one side as I wore a skirt and Tula started to run. We ran for a while when Alice came in front of me and squealed "Aaah! Where did you get that thing? Aren't you scared? I have to admit it's beautiful though!" I chuckled and said "She is Tutula and she is mine. And as for scared she has been my only friend until I was seven. _Why_ would I be scared of her when I'm a bigger danger?" she shook her head like I was speaking nonsense. After that we took a few more rounds and I let her rest. I joined everyone at the house. I went inside the kitchen and screamed "What? What happened?" Dad said. I said "No bacon! No bacon. We're out of bacon." Dad gave me crazy look I said "When have I not screamed when we were out of bacon?! I can't believe you didn't buy it before I arrived. I only got to know because I got a fan letter mentioning it Ness must have told you on hand. I wrote all those song in a day believe it or not. I'm saying the last part to you Ben. See even at last moment I'm more talented than you. I just got nominated for Grammy!" Daddy hugged me. "Should've told without the scene! You never eat bacon, you like ice cream for every meal of the day. I've set up a room full of that underneath your room. Third door, your old toy room. No need to thank me bud!" I leaped on daddy and said "You are the best! Best, best, best, best, best, best, best daddy in the universe. Thank you, thank you, thank you….!" By then all the Cullens and Denali's were looking at us with adoring eyes. Daddy ruffled my hair I said "That's Bennies job not yours. You pay for the hair product!" then I messed his hair and teleported to my room when I heard "Isabella! You get here! No one touches my hair not even my princess. If you don't I will take you license away!" I screamed back "Daddy you know you would never do that! You overpaid to make sure I got that in my first try! I and Ben are spoilt!" then Ben and Emmett burst into laughter. I went back out. Alice, Tanya and Rose were re-planning mine and Edward wedding because of the change of venue. Kate and Garrett cuddled on the couch while Elezar and Caramen sat on the other one. Emmett, Jasper and Ben were playing video games on my WII. Dad, Carlisle and Esme were talking while Edward was waiting for me. He put his arm around me when I came to his side. I kissed his cheek. I asked dad "When does Charlie arrive? I already miss him! I hadn't missed you so much!" he made a face and said "He is taking a 'public' plane tonight." I nodded and went to the TV where the boys were playing. Emmett asked "Dude where did you get this? This is awesome!" Ben hushed him and said "Keep quiet will you or she will find out and kill me for being the annoying older brother who takes everything she owns without asking. I have bumped her Lamborghini already." I quickly answered to his little comment "Uh ah! Shouldn't have touched my WII or brought that little car accident. You just revived my memory 'bout that revenge. Do wanna do that again. I'd be glad. If you remember that was when I was fourteen I can do worse now!" he was shaking with fear. He shook his head no. Emmett commented "Dude you're scared of Bella?" Ben answered "She takes revenge on every single thing and it's very scary. I actually had a party when she got into college because I wasn't going to get in any good one. I had the party because I was safe from her." I just went out. "God Ben is a drama queen. All I did was made him clean his own room!" Edward chuckled and Ben commented. The rest of night was well… fun!


	21. Chapter 21

Rob Parkson's POV

After Bells had that vision she is constantly with someone or the other. Today is Ben's birthday and he turns 23 his age of becoming. Caius is also coming today so everyone is prepared to fight him to save Bells. I've always been proud with Bella's choice of friends but this is the first time I can say Ben did perfect job in choosing friends. The Denali's are ready to fight with us. We have also acquired help from other covens like The Romanian Coven, Amazon Coven and the Nomadic Coven. They said they would protect Bella as they respected Ella. Stephan and Vladimir were Ella's best friends. Ella had told me how to contact them before her death. We are in Forks right now and Charlie is in Malibu. Everyone is ready to fight. Ben is now a vampire so he is an equal and the strongest as a newborn. We are waiting for the Voltori to attack.

Bella's POV

I can see Uncle Caius coming from great distance he has a great number of guards with him. I have the best vision. I said "There here! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Everyone takes their stances. Edward is standing protectively in front of me. Uncle Caius come and says "Wow such a big protection group! No one gets hurt if you give the girl to me. No one dies if she does." Nobody moves, I send a mental wave to attack him and he falls to the ground. He screams "Jane! I command you to stop!" I could feel his pain but if I stopped everyone would be dead. "It's not me master!" Jane said. I laughed "If you had only visited me like a normal uncle you would've known! You killed mom and Auntie Didyme. Your sisters are dead because of you! They always protected you! Who do you think kept Vampirism a secret from Grandpa? He wanted to destroy Vampires! You killed mom just because she had something you didn't! Do you think she ever wanted to have that? Did Uncle Aro or Caius even hurt her? No, it was you all you!" His anger was over the roof the guard headed to attack us. Romanian Coven that only consisted of two people were dueling Felix. The Amazon Coven was against Heidi and Sebastian. The Nomadic Coven was against Demetri and Alec. Cullen's and Denali's were battling the rest alongside Daddy and Ben. Poor Ben had to do all this on his birthday. I was to blame for all of it. I was fighting Uncle Caius "You killed Momma, Grams, Auntie Didyme and Grandpa!" he just laughed "You are a little girl! Do you think you can fight me? Well you are wrong!" I sent him flying miles away. Most of the guards were dead only Jane and Alec were left. I always liked the two so I had given orders to hold them captive. I ran after Uncle Caius and sent my apologies to Auntie Athendora. I ripped his head off and tore his body into pieces. I took them back to the clearing where everyone was. As soon as I entered Jane and Alec screamed in union "Master!" I dropped his body and broke down crying. "Daddy, please burn it away from me! I cannot see Uncle Caius burn!" I moved to Jane and Alec "You will remember everything now! From Paris to Australia!" their eyes became wide and they hugged me Jane said "Isabella! I'm so sorry I didn't remember!" I said "I made you two forget!" we burnt the guards and Jane and Alec decided to go back to Voltera and tell Uncle Ar everything. We went back to Malibu.

Ben's POV

Today we saved the day! I am immortal, stuck as a 23 years old! We save Bells life. Uncle Aro, Uncle Marcus, Aunt Athendora and Aunt Sulpicia are coming. Uncle Aro is the only one I have met. They said they are coming to spend family time with us. We are currently at Bellsey's concert.


	22. Chapter 22

Bella's POV

We defeated Uncle Caius it took a lot in me to kill him he was my uncle after all. Uncle Aro and the rest are here and I'm doing my make up for my last concert for a while, yeah I said it! When need to I will make people forget me and create a new reputation. Ness and Troy know everything and have decided to turn and I will turn them. I am currently wearing a high-low top. It is neon green and goes until my midriff from the front and waist from the back; it is paired up with mini-mini neon pink shorts and bright yellow peep-toe high pumps. I have decided to make this the best concert! I walk up the stage and scream into the mike "How is everyone doing tonight?" there are shouts. I smile at how much the fans love me and start singing.

**Saucer of milk  
Table for two  
You wanna pet my kitty  
Your such a dirty doggy.**

Its your lucky night  
Cause Im in the mood  
Oh, I'm feeling spicy  
I'm feeling real naughty.

Pick a part, you dream it up.  
A dark vixen, a Lolita.  
Oh boy, tell me your fantasy,  
Tonight's the night, I'm dressin' up for you.

I can tell you're obsessed  
By your shortness of breath.  
Ooh, my cookie monster  
Wants a taste test.

Be a good boy  
And I'll show you the rest  
Ooh, my little voyeur  
Wants to play explorer.

Pick a part, you dream it up.  
Librarian, dominatrix.  
Oh boy, tell me your fantasy,  
Tonight's the night (Tonight's the night)

Tonight I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your  
Nine-to-five  
Are you ready for your blood to rise  
Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you (dressin' up)

You're getting hot  
So let's call the nurse  
Ooh, I feel a fever  
Let's take your temperature

Better Behave  
Or a police officer  
Will have to hold you down  
Give you what you deserve

Pick a part, you dream it up.  
Use your imagination  
Oh boy, tell me your fantasy,  
Tonight's the night (Tonight's the night)

Tonight I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your  
Nine-to-five  
Are you ready for your blood to rise  
Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you (dressin' up)

Tonight I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your  
Nine-to-five  
Are you ready for your blood to rise  
Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you (dressin' up)

Tide  
Tight  
Tip  
Teasing  
Push  
Pull  
Pressure  
Pleasing

Beads of sweat drip down your neck  
Breathing deep, gaining speed, about to peak  
Trembling  
Trembling  
Trembling

Tonight I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your  
Nine-to-five  
Are you ready for your blood to rise  
Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you (dressin' up)

Tonight I'm gonna come alive  
Make you forget about your  
Nine-to-five  
Are you ready for your blood to rise  
Tonight's the night I'm dressin' up for you (dressin' up)

Dressin' up  
I'm dressin' up for you  
I'm dressin' up x5  
For you  
I'm dressin' up  
I'm dressin' up for you

"Hey! Want more?" cheers "I can't hear you?" louder cheers so I continue.

**I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake**

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong

I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

(Pre-Chorus)  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

(Chorus)  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
Picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

(Pre-Chorus)  
I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
On the concrete

(Chorus)  
Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting go)  
I'm Falling from cloud 9

Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I am trying to hold on  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
But I'm not blind anymore...  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

(Chorus)  
Yeah, I'm Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight  
I'm Falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

I feel so alive! All my family is sitting in the audience and Ben is going to propose to Tanya! Ah! I am going to dedicate songs to Mike and Jessica. 'Take a hint' and 'Backstabber'

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the –**

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone  
**  
One.  
Get your hands off my—  
Two.  
Or I'll punch you in the—  
Three.  
Stop your staring at my—  
Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint**

I took a breath and started off again.

**Backstabber (repeat 3x)**

Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement  
All alone, cause your little conversations  
Got around, now look here what we all found out  
(Look here what we found, look here we all found out)

That you have got a set of loose lips, twisting stories  
All because you're jealous  
Now I know exactly what you**'****re all about  
So this is what you****'****re all about**

Girl, your such a backstabber  
Oh girl, you**'****re such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)**

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Run your mouth more than everyone I**,****ve ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)**

Backstabber  
(Talk talk talk talk talk talk)

I**'****m sick and tired of hearing all about my life  
From other bitches with all of your lies  
Wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth, shut your mouth  
Shut your fucking mouth**

Honestly, I think it**s**** kinda funny that you waste  
Your breath talking about me  
Got me feeling kinda special really (so this is what your all about)**

Girl, your such a backstabber  
Oh girl, you**'****re such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)  
[ Backstabber lyrics from  
k/kesha/backstabber/ ]**

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Run your mouth more than everyone I**'****ve ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)**

Katie**'****s to the left there just there ripping my style  
Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?  
All I ever did was drive your broke ass around  
Pick you up, take you out  
When your car broke down**

Backstabber (3x)

Girl, your such a backstabber  
Oh girl, you**,****re such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)**

Girl, your such a backstabber  
(Taking and twisting and telling, so manipulative)  
Run your mouth more than everyone I**,****ve ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)**

(Talk talk talk)  
Backstabber  
(Taking and twisting and telling, so manipulative)  
Oh girl uhu, you**'****re looking like a lunatic  
Everybody knows it (everybody knows it)**

Everybody knows  
Yeah you**'****re looking like a lunatic  
And everybody knows  
Yeah everybody knows  
Backstabber**

The crowd roared it made me so happy that I almost forgot about Uncle Caius. I started sing again.

**I will never be, I will never be tall, no  
And I will never be, never ever be sure of it all  
Oh, why****'****s the world so cruel to me?  
When all, all I ever wanna be is anything I****'****m not**

Gimme a break, a little escape  
I am so tired of being me  
I wanna be free, I wanna be new and different  
Anything I**'****m not, I'm not**

I will never be, I will never be you, no  
I will always be, I will always be me, that I know  
But oh, even though I'm happy being me  
I want to get away from all this harsh reality, oh

Gimme a break, a little escape  
I am so tired of being me  
I wanna be free, I wanna be new and different  
Anything I'm not

Yeah, gimme a break, a little escape  
I am so tired of being me  
I wanna be free, I wanna be new and different  
Anything I**'****m not, anything I****'****m not  
Oh, anything I****'****m not**

Gimme a break, a little escape  
I am so tired of being me  
I wanna be free, I wanna be new and different  
Anything I**,****m not**

Yeah, gimme a break, a little escape  
I am so tired of being me  
I wanna be free, I want to be new and different  
Anything I'm not, anything I**'****m not  
Anything I'm not, anything I****'****m not  
Anything I****'****m not**

"Hey people want more? You choose!" There were different name of songs being shouted I seemed to catch each because of the super hearing. Most were screaming 'Tik Tok' but I listed the rest of the songs in my head and started to sing.

**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back**

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

"Guys I'll be back after changing! I have noted your wishes though!" They cheered!


	23. Chapter 23

Edward's POV

We are at Bella's concert. She sings like an angel I keep getting lost in her voice. Half the concert is over. The left of the Voltori is here too. Aro seems to actually have a heart. He cares for Bella and Ben. Bella is pretty upset about Caius's death but is doing amazingly well on the outside since Jasper can feel what she is feeling and here she is as beautiful as ever coming out to the stage wearing a light blue knee length dress with beaded neck and waist. She stands in the middle of the stage and starts to sing.

**If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go**

Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
Cause they stick up for me

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleeping alone  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/beyonce/if_i_were_a_ ]  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful,  
Waiting for me to come home, to come home.

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake,  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
And you don't understand, ohhhh  
How it feels to love a girl  
Someday you wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you're taking her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

But you're just a boy

**Let me hear you say: "hey, hey, hey" (Hey, hey, hey)  
All right, now let me hear you say: "hey, hey, ho" (Hey, hey, hey)**

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out, and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene?  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

[Chorus]  
And, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble; I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene; I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

All right, all right  
Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend

But I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

[Chorus]

Give me an A - always give me what I want  
Give me a V - be very, very good to me  
R - are you gonna treat me right?  
I - I can put up a fight  
Give me an L - let me hear you scream loud (let me hear you scream loud)

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene?  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

[Chorus]

Let me hear you say: "hey, hey, hey" (Hey, hey, hey)  
All right, now let me hear you say: "hey, hey, hey" (Hey, hey, hey)

(Hey, hey, hey)  
(Hey, hey, hey)  
(Hey, hey, hey)  
(Hey, hey, hey)

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

**You're so good to me, baby, baby**

I wanna lock you up in my closet  
When no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out

[Chorus]  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me, baby, baby  
You're so good to me, baby, baby

I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been  
And I can make you say everything  
That you've never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

[Chorus]

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go, oh, oh  
Oh, yeah, yeah

[Chorus: x 2]

You're so good

"And for my last song we have Enchanted" people screamed. I don't get how Bella takes all this noise! Bella stared to sing.

**There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can see, is that it was enchanting to meet you**

You're eyes whispered 'have we met?'  
Crossed the room, your sillohuette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say was I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

One game question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
I know I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say 'hey'  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, ooh

This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you

She said goodbye and walked off the stage. I also noticed Ben proposing to Tanya. I walked backstage to be with my Bella. We were going to get married tomorrow.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Bella's POV

It's been a year until Edward's and mine wedding which was followed by Ben's and Tanya's. Renee and Charlie are back together and both are vampires so are Ness and Troy. I and Edward had a little daughter! Her name is Renesmee she is the most beautiful person in the world which Edward disagrees to saying I am the most beautiful person which is not true. Uncle Ar and Mark pronounced me Voltori Princess! Me and Edward live in New Hemisphere along with Nessie our daughter. I know I call Vanessa that too but I call her Ness most of the time. Our life is perfect. The Denali's, Cullen's, Dad, Uncle Charlie and Renee are all part of the Voltori but not as guards. We all are a huge family of Vampire. Even Ness and Troy are part of the Voltori. I couldn't be happier!


End file.
